callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kino der Toten/Trivia
*Near one of the power generators on the stage, there is some writing. The only word that can be recognized is "Project." **On the Nintendo Wii, it says "Jr. Projectionist" in the same spot. *In the Pack-a-Punch room, there are anatomical pictures of a zombie and a Hellhound. *Kino der Toten was originally meant to be a DLC map for Call of Duty: World at War, but it was deemed too close to the release of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, so they saved the map and released it with Black Ops instead.https://youtu.be/8yGX6P242fg *In the Black Ops version, Takeo looks significantly older and has a mustache and Dempsey is much more dirty and covered in scars. *At the Mystery Box spawns, there is a map showing the cinema. It also shows the location of the mystery box; the location is marked by a green light. Keep in mind that the location can be seen only after the power has been turned on. *After opening the upstairs room and going behind the wall, the player can see text that says "The element is here," an obvious reference to Element 115. *In the Black Ops version, there is always music playing on this map. Due to its low volume, it's easiest to hear when there are no zombies nearby. The song is "Damned" by Kevin Sherwood, the music of the Zombies menu. *After the player spawns, the player can open the room to the left and look at the books scattered on the floor. One of them says "Edward Richtofen". *In the theater room inside the first window on the left is a note that says "IGNOMO JUBILUS" which in Latin roughly translates to "Laughable mistake", or "a disgrace to shout". *If the player is in split-screen, if the players go to the Pack-A-Punch room, the clock on the wall above the Pack-a-Punch will read different for each player. *If the player goes to the dressing room to the barrier being lit up with a green light, the player should be able to hear something thumping in one of the dressing crates. *In the dressing room, on the small section of wall to the right of the MP5K, above the clothing rack there are three names vertically written in chalk. Samantha, Emilia, and Abigail with hearts on either side of the names. *In the Black Ops version, in the dressing room there's a mannequin with a bloody mark on its chest, shooting the mark will cause it to spurt blood and leave bloody bullet holes.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7q48dx7OEMM *In the Pack-a-Punch room, there is writing on a bulletin board that reads "Durchhalten Männer, wir machen sie fertig" which translates to "Hold on men, we'll finish them." Underneath that a message reads "Ja, ja, sicher!" which translates to "Yes, yes, sure!" *Sam's destroyed room has a small table with a teddy bear sitting at it. The player can see the Double Tap Root Beer, Juggernog, Quick Revive, and Speed Cola bottles on the table. *Several pods are in the theater containing what appear to be monkeys. There is also a single pod by one of the curtains that appears to have broken open. *The Eye of Providence appears in two places on this map. First under the staircase, on a canister and second is on a book inside a zombie barricade. *Some pictures of what appear to be early drawings of Kino der Toten can be found on the Central Intelligence Agency Data system under the Dreamland username vbush. *If subtitles are enabled, the loading screen's comic misspells Richtofen as "Richtofan" on the Xbox 360 and PC version. On the PlayStation 3 however, it is spelled correctly. *In the room with the letter-filled shelves, some of the letters sprawled across the floor spell "Manhattan Down". This is also seen in the loading screen intel. *"Knowledge itself is for the taking" can be seen scrawled above the power switch, although it is hard to read. *In the music video trailer, it shows Takeo about to fire a crossbow, oddly, the hands firing it first-person are Richtofen's. The same can be seen with Dempsey about to fire a Mustang and Sally having the first-person model of Nikolai. *There are numerous posters scattered around the map saying "Faust" featuring a demon. This is a reference to the 1926 German horror movie "Faust - Eine Deutsche Volkssage" *Another poster for "Pygmalion" shows a silver feminine figure standing over the backdrop of a futuristic city. This is a reference to the 1927 German expressionist film, "Metropolis" *In some countries, the portable and the Black Ops III versions of the game the swastika on flags are replaced with a German eagle logo. *On the Nintendo Wii version, several things that can be found on the Xbox, PlayStation, and PC maps are missing, as well as some minor differences in the map itself. **The pods scattered around the map are gone. **Only one radio can be heard when shot at, however, two of them can be found. **There is no orange glow on the Thundergun. **The guard tower in the alleyway area is missing **The character portraits are gone. **The small gap between the scaffolding on the stage is a brick wall, along with some other scaffolding being added. **Some of the chalk drawings and messages are changed completely. ***For instance, the chalk outline for the Frag Grenades found in the Pack-a-Punch/Projector room is significantly scaled down in size. **The Mystery Box within the lobby area is moved to the side, by the window **The extra rooms that the Teleporter transports the player to can be seen in the sky, in the alleyway area. **The Mystery Box can dispense wall weapons, similar to the Mystery Box within World at War. **There is a purchasable AUG under the Sentry Gun on the Stage. **The bear in the destroyed/zombified version of Samantha's room is holding a giant Bowie Knife. **The desk near the zombie barricade under the stairs in the lobby is taller. **The Mystery Box spawn in the Lobby is relocated at the top of the left stairs, near the zombie barricade. **The Pack-a-Punched weapons do not make a 'pew' sound upon firing. **The fog does not take effect when a Hellhound round starts. **The map has more vibrant colors, is brighter, and looks cleaner in general. **The Monkey Bomb found in Sam's room is missing. *In the alley, if the player looks at the buildings to the left of the door, they can see the construction of the German TV tower Fernsehturm. *On the chalkboard in the Pack-a-Punch room, there are a few legible pieces of writing scribbled beside pictures and equations: **"Experiment 935 was successful" **"Everything can be based off this model" **"Schwarze sonne (German for "black sun")" **"114 Uuq" "115 Uup" **"Tomorrow the project will move into full production" **"Why (sic) is up? Why won't it work?" **"I know it was you Richtofen" **"Help" **"Energy Momentum" *The sign in the alleyway reads "Deutsches Sol Kino" meaning "German Sun Cinema" * In the spawn room there is some writing that reads "Beware of the 6". * When a player is teleported in the projector room, the theater screen will display the view from inside the room. When the player is about to leave the room, the screen will display what was originally being shown. * If a player stands next to the door, left of the MP40 or Kuda a man's scream can be faintly heard if the player decides to idle there for a few minutes. * In the Black Ops III version, it is possible to sometimes hear a baby crying near the stage. * In the spawn room, in BO3 "Garderobe" is written on a sign, it should been written "Kleiderschrank" instead. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia